zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Light World
The Light World is the conjectural name given to greater setting of the ''Legend of Zelda'' series, in essence, the plane of existence in which most games take place, specifically the dimension in which lands such as Hyrule are found. It is the most common setting of the series, although some games feature other worlds or dimensions. The Light World's name comes from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, in which the name provides a contrast to the parallel Dark World also found in the game. It is also referred to by this name several times in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, contrasted with the Twilight Realm. Other alternate realms also exist, such as Termina. These lands have a similar appearance to the Light World, but whether they are considered a part of it or are their own separate dimensions is not clear. History In ancient times, the three Golden Goddesses, Din, Farore and Nayru, descended onto the planet's chaotic surface from a Distant Nebula. They proceeded to bring order to the world in a variety of ways. Din cultivated the land and created the red earth, Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave it the spirit of law, and Farore created the life forms that would uphold the law. When their work was done, the Goddesses departed the world to return to the heavens. Before they left, however, they bestowed upon the world one last gift; the mythical Triforce, a sacred, omnipotent relic that held the power of the Goddesses and so was able to grant any wish. The Triforce was left in the Sacred Realm, a parallel world to the Light World, awaiting any who would find and use it. Appearances The Light World is featured at some point during every game in the series; however, few games refer to it as such, as an alternate world is not always visited, and there is therefore no reason to make the distinction between the Light World and any realm parallel to it. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Light World is where the story begins, and contains the first three of the game's main dungeons. During the events of the game, the dark wizard Agahnim breaks the seal on the Dark World in order to free the evil king Ganon from his imprisonment there, so that he might spread his dominion to the Light World. The two worlds are parallel to each other, featuring similar terrain. Occasionally, something that is done in one world will affect the other; for example, if Link drains the water at the Swamp Ruins in the Light World, the water in the Great Swamp, the equivalent place in the Dark World, will also drain. Link can travel between the two worlds using portals, and, when in the Dark World, can also use the Magic Mirror to transport himself to the equivalent spot in the Light World, leaving behind a return portal. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Though never referred to by name, the Light World is where much of the game takes place, along with the parallel Dark World. The Dark World is most often accessed through Moon Gates, though other things such as Knight Marks, Floormasters, some Mages, and the trident also have the power to send people between the two realms. Objects in the Dark World, particularly people and monsters, can often be seen as shadows from the Light World. The same holds true for many objects in the Light World when seen from the Dark World. Some can even be picked up and moved through the Light World by beings in Dark World. Shadow Link has the ability to move freely between the two worlds. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Light World is briefly referred to by name by both Zant and Eldin. The alternate world of the Twilight Realm is also present. During the game, Zant shrouds parts of the Light World in Twilight during his attempt to take over Hyrule. In this Twilight, beings native to the Light World either become spirits or altered "Twilit" versions of their former selves. Link however transforms into a "divine beast", a sign that he is the chosen hero. Princess Zelda is able to retain her normal form when in Twilight. Link gradually restores the Light World to its normal state by rescuing three of the Light Spirits, whose power had been stolen so that the Twilight could prevail. The Twili, inhabitants of the Twilight Realm, are not able to exist in the Light World except as shadows. Midna is able to overcome this limitation after being healed by Princess Zelda and Zant is immune due to the power he received from Ganondorf. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Though the Light World is never referred to by name, it is the setting of most of the game, separate from to the alternate Dark Realm. Chancellor Cole and Malladus leave the Light World and hide in the Dark Realm after Malladus possesses Princess Zelda's body. The Light World is connected to the Dark Realm by a portal on a platform in the sea, west of Aboda Village. es:Reino de la Luz Category:Dimensions Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword locations Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland locations Category:The Legend of Zelda animated series locations Category:Valiant Comics locations